


this sure uncertainty

by tara_stofse



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Sort Of, What does the future hold for Phrack back in Melbourne, the Maharaja of Alwar gets a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: They are back in her parlour in Melbourne but everything has changed.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	this sure uncertainty

“What happens now?” Jack asked and immediately regretted it. ‘Now’ was the end of the blissful daze where things were as simple as ‘I just need your heart’. It meant two seemingly incompatible lives would have to fight to stay entwined.

(Jack almost envied the Maharaja – who had turned out to have faked his own murder to spend the rest of his life on an idyllic island with his lover.)

Phryne took his hand and pulled him down next to her on the chaise. “Now, Jack Robinson, I offer you a nightcap, you stay, and you unpack your bags here.”

He rolled his eyes. “It won’t always be that simple.”

(And it wasn’t. But he did end up unpacking there.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to limit myself to 100 words with this. It went well, as you can see.  
> 


End file.
